Uncommon Bond, Unwanted Feelings
by Renegade Zero
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic, basically an AU-ish setting of a point in the seriesmanga, spoiler warning, slightly. And yes, I suck at summaries.


Kinda AU-is Naruto fanfic. A one shot, undoubtedly, as I really don't have the skills to pull of a Naruto Fanfic really. I know the characters, I know their names, can atleast pull off normal IC while writing ... but names of attacks allude me ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I look like I own it? O.o (runs from lawyer dudes and Sasuke fans)

- - - - - - -

Naruto frowned as he fought these two Sound-Nin. Yeah, they were hard to defeat. But even for Dead last Uzumaki, they were almost a breeze. And deep down, underneath dancing blue eyes, Naruto was worried.

Then his worries were justified as a feminine scream rang out in the chilly morning air.

_Sakura Chan!_

Shoving the fools away from him, Naruto quickly formed the hand seals and summoned a few Kage Bunshin's, and sent them after the sound Ninja. Even if a '_few_' was an understatment on how many Naruto had summoned.

That taken care of, Naruto swept his gaze over the battle field. Looking for the pink haired Kunouchi, eyes burning a trail almost as they darted about, looking for Sakura.

Then he saw her, and his heart almost broke. _He _**was** _going to break_ another _promise to his Sakura chan_!

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto roared out, leaping forwards, but he was going to be too late. Sakura had been taken unawares as she had fought against one of the Ninja under Orochimaru's control, and hadn't seen the attack that had swept over her. The sound wave left her dazed, confused and her sense of balance waving syanora on the ship sailing out the harber.

And that left Sakura open for attack.

But Naruto shouldn't have worried, his call had alerted two others, one worriedly looked for his Sakura san, while the other was more interested in what the damn Naruto was yelling about and.. oh.

The second Ninja, not from Kohona, but one of the new allies for or rather, still with said village felt his eyes widen a fraction before narrowing again. The Ninja of the sand wouldn't exactly have called Sakura one of his precious people... but, a small part of him could relate. A small part in this monster knew what it would be like to lose someone close, or even loosely close...

In a second, Gaara of the sand had made his descion. One moment he was calmly taking down Sound Ninja, the next he was standing next to the pink haired Kunouchi.

And all the red headed, green eyed human container of Shukaku said was: "_That_ is **not** yours."

The Sound Ninja near him didn't even have time to react as they were pile drived by sand, flung away or had the greatest pleasure of meeting the Desert Coffin.

Naruto, not stunned like the others, came to a halt fifty feet from Gaara not because he was afraid. but because the sand had thought he was attacking said Sand Ninja. Ignoring his own achs and pains, he struggled with the sand for a moment that stubbornly clung to his ankles only to hear a strained sigh as Gaara appeared before Naruto, the barely consious Sakura in his arms.

Most people wouldn't have trusted Gaara, or given him a second chance aside from calling him monster. And normally, Gaara wouldn't give a damn. Because Gaara didn't. But this blonde haired, blue eyed, all smiles and ramen eating giggles; Uzumaki Naruto, had re-opened Gaara's eyes to a few things. And while he would never be what people would call 'right', he could be civil at times now.

"You idiot." Gaara snapped out after Naruto only stood there slightly shocked, and then the bouncing dead last boy recovered, a fox like grin spreadin on his face as he took Sakura from Gaara, a murmur of thanks came from the blonde haired thirteen year old and ran off. Heading for the Medic-Nin Kakashi had told him were around. Them or the old woman.

"Hang on Sakura Chan." Naruto told the pink haired girl as she stirred slightly, and he tried not to grimace at all the blood on her. Not all of it was hers. Surely.

For a second Gaara watched Naruto run off with Sakura, and for a moment he was reminded when Temari had half carried, half dragged him from the exams.

Shukaku laughed, and threw the image of Temari in Sakura's place....

Gaara saw red, and whirled around. Damn badger, damn ninja's. Damn feelings and damn lack of sleep. With a snarl he stormed into the recovering Sound Nin's he had attacked. And deep down he damned Naruto for making him learn about another thing. Precious People. And remembering how to feel for someone else. If even remotely.

And damn Orochimaru too for attacking Kohona and making him go into even more unfamilure territory of feelings that he hadn't felt for over six years.


End file.
